Our Divergence
by SkytheDivergentfan
Summary: What happens when three girls,all best friends from Amity,have to keep a secret from each other that's all the same? Who will go where? And what will happen when they learn they're being watched? Rated T because I'm paranoid. xD


_**A.N.-I decided to write this to see what would happen if my friends and I all switched to Dauntless,you know.c: and I'm 99.9% sure we would...XD So here.**_

* * *

**~My POV.~**

I look at myself in the mirror.I have usual Amity colors,but not what most girls wear.A bright yellow t-shirt and bright red shorts. Most girls around here wear skirts.

My hair isn't like most girls have theirs around here,either; Ponytails,braids...I liked it when I was little,but now I don't. My hair is short,coming to my chin.

I know where I belong without the aptitude tests,and so do both of my friends, as far as I know,but we still have to do them.I kind of feel bad for my mom,even though my little brother won't be coming to Dauntless for another six years,and I know he will my mom do then?

I sigh and run my fingers through my blonde hair,making sure there aren't any knots in it."Celestia! Hurry up,we'll be late!"Sarah calls from the closed door.I roll my eyes."Calm down,I'm coming."I say,grab my bag,which is full of books,then walk to the door.I pause before opening it."Bye mom,me and Matt are going to school!"I call,and she comes out of her room and hugs me and my she hugs me,she whispers,"Good luck." in my ear,and I smile,then open the door and walk out with my little brother.

Sarah and Olivia stand outside,waiting for us."See?I told you I was coming."I say,and Sarah rolls her eyes."Only took you two hours."She says,and I look at her."It wasn't two was a half an hour. You're just impatient."I say,and poke laughs and starts walking."Whatever you say,Celestia."She says,glancing back at us.I smile and follow. Celestia,that's my nickname. They gave me it.

Olivia hasn't said anything to me yet.I nudge her with my shoulder."You alright?"I looks at me and smiles."I'm fine."She replies.I look at her. I know she isn't okay.I know it."You worried?"I ask.

"About what?"  
"Don't play dumb,you know what."  
"I'm not dumb,first of all-"  
"Sure you aren't."I say jokingly.  
"Second of all,"she says,ignoring my comment,"I said I'm fine."  
"Alright,whatever."I say."If you say so."

She sighs,she knows I don't believe her.

* * *

Our classes are cut in half today so we'll attend all of them before lunch,but they seem to go by lunch,we barely talk to anyone else,but the three of us sit there laughing and messing around like always.A few times a kid reaches over to tap me on the shoulder and tell me something,but other than that no one talks to never do, we're locked in conversation with each other.

Then lunch is over,and we carry on quietly,listening for our names to be of the girls are playing a game on the asks us to join them,but we don't.I just can't like my current faction.A tip if you're ever in Amity- Don't eat the get into a fight._Anyway._Sure,the clothes are bright and pretty,but I know I belong with the and Olivia's names are called,and so I'm sitting ,after about a half an hour of watching the Dauntless yell at each other over their card game,I hear my name(Which I'm not saying fully,just for protection purposes.:P I don't want you stalkers finding me on )."Celeste."

I don't listen to the other names,I just quickly stand up when they're finished and go to the room I have to go to.A Dauntless man stands inside,dressed in Dauntless clothes(Amazing description of him,right?).I can see myself standing there everywhere;there are mirrors around the whole inside of the ceiling looks bright white,because of the lights.A white reclined chair is in the center of the room,with a machine that looks like a dentist's,but where much more horrible things happen.(And no,I'm not saying I'm scared of dentists,because I'm not like Kowalski. Sky! A POM reference in a Divergent story? Shame on you! XD)

Seemingly reading my mind,the man says,laughing,"Don't worry. It doesn't hurt. Take a seat,my name's Damian."

I watch him while he attaches electrodes to my forehead,then one to his he continues with various other wires,to me,himself,the machine...I squint up at the lights on the passes my a container of clear liquid."Drink this." is all he says."What is it?"I looks at me."I can't tell you,just trust me."He says.I sigh and drink it,feeling my eyes close as I do.

* * *

When I open my eyes,I'm in the cafeteria,even though there was no time to move me the tables are empty,and I see that it's a table in front of my,there are two holds a hunk of cheese,and another a knife almost as long as my me,I hear someone say,"Choose."  
I cross my arms and ask,"Why?"  
"Choose."The person repeats.  
I look around the room,but no one's there."Why?What will I do with...?"  
"Choose!"They instead,I cross my arms,turn around,and lean on the table."No."I say,lifting my chin."Have it your way,then."Whoever the person is sounds of the baskets a dog is suddenly at the door,growling at me as it advances.I'm still by the table,and I'm not afraid of this dog,so I put my hand out,palm sniffs my hand,then starts licking my face.I laugh."Yeah,you aren't such a tough guy,are ya?"I say,reaching up and petting its head.A little girl appears at the smiles and yells,"Puppy!",running toward the dog."No,don't!" I yell,then tackle the dog from the side.

* * *

Then I'm in the testing room again,but it's why can't I see my reflection in the mirrors?Hmm,weird.I push open the door and walk out,but then I'm on a bus.I stand in the aisle,holding a the seats are taken.A man looks at me from over a newspaper."Do you know who this is?"He asks me,pointing at the picture on the front,with the headline,"Brutal Murderer Finally Apprehended!"  
I look at the picture.I don't know why,but I think I know the man in the looks familiar. I think it'd be bad to tell the man that."Well,do you?" the man asks angrily.I bite my lip,holding onto the pole. Should I tell him?At first I decide against it.

"Do you?"the man asks again.I shrug."Well?"He persists."Uh..."I say,but before I finish,he stands,glaring at face is scarred,like his hands,and he leans breath smells like cigarettes."If you know him,you could save me!"He shouts."I-"I start."Well?"He snaps."Yes?" The word slips out before I know I said he doesn't get to do anything before I'm back in the testing room again.

I sigh and sit up,and Damian says,"I'll be right back." to me.I watch him leave. What's wrong?

A minute or two later,he comes back. "Your test results came out inconclusive..." He tells me. _What?_ I'm thinking,but then he finishes by saying,"Which means you have aptitude for more than one faction."

_And...?_ I think,waiting for him to continue. "You have equal aptitude for Dauntless,Candor,and Abnegation. The people who get this kind of result are called Divergent. Divergence is extremely dangerous,you should never tell anyone."He tells me. "I know that,we aren't supposed to share our test results." I tell him. _What does he think I am,an idiot?_

"No,I mean never. Not even with someone you know you trust. Because you can trust people all you want,but they always have their own intentions." He says,and now he's actually in my face.

"That's _great_. Now get the heck out of my face. Ever heard of _toothpaste?_ 'Cause your breath smells _terrible_." I say to him,leaning back and crossing my arms. He sits back,looking surprised,and says,"How did you even survive in Amity?"

I shrug,and he rolls his eyes and says,"Well,you should probably go home."

"Alrighty,then." I say,stand up,and walk out.

Dauntless. Candor. Abnegation. Divergent. The word sits in my head and refuses to move. I sigh and walk out of the school building,Then come to a stop at the door as I see my friends outside. "Hi Celestia!" Olivia says,and hugs me. I roll my eyes as Sarah comes over and hugs me. "Guys. Why are you hugging me?"I ask. "Dunno."They both say. I laugh."You guys..."I say,and duck out of their arms. There's no one to take us home,so we have to walk. Dang...This is gonna be a looooonnnnggg walk.I think,as I start walking and the both of them come running and clinging to me like Velcro,arguing about 'Who Celestia likes more.'

_**A.N.:lol idek. .3. But here,have the first chapter.**_

_**I'm terrible at writing. .3. But I got the ending from what they've been doing to me at school recently,and that's running over to me and clinging to me,and arguing about who I like more. Of course,It's just playful. XD**_


End file.
